Enfant de la lune
by Mary J.Anna
Summary: Je suis un enfant de la lune, désormais. Ceux dont les joues sont creusés de cernes, ceux dont la peau est pâle même en été, ceux que le soleil terrifient et grisent dans le même temps.


**_Disclaimer : _**Je ne fais qu'emprunter les personnages, et je rends grâce à celle qui leur a donné vie. Les sentiments décrits m'appartiennent.

**_Auteur : _**Mary J. Anna.

**_Note explicative : _**Ceci est la séquelle de ma fanfiction "Confessions", celle-ci étant arrêtée parce que je n'avais pas la force de la continuer je n'ai pas mis ce texte à sa suite pour ne pas donner de faux espoirs à ceux la suivant mais je ne pouvais pas la laisser totallement inachevée, elle me hantait quelque part. Pour ceux n'ayant pas lu "Confessions" ce n'est pas grave, ce texte peut être aussi lu comme un simple OS. Par ailleurs Dairy's Scribenpenne m'a demandé l'autorisation d'écrire la fin de "Confessions" sous forme d'OS, c'est encore un projet mais elle a reçu mon autorisation donc si certains ne sont pas satisfaits de mon séquelle, ils le seront peut être de son OS.

**_Fond musical : _**Si l'envie vous prends "Hijo de la luna" de Psy 4 de la rime et Mécano m'a inspiré ce séquelle.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Enfant de la Lune<strong>

* * *

><p>Les mois ont passé, dispersant les cendres de notre histoire. Je l'ai quitté avec un courage qui me glace encore. Je n'étais pas comme lui, je n'étais pas prêt à subir encore cette violence qui me terrifiait, je ne le serais jamais. Je lui ai dit, j'ai vu dans ses yeux verts qu'il ne me croyait pas. Je lui ai demandé de sortir de ma vie et il l'a fait. C'était fini. Aussi simplement que ça. C'est fini. Alors pourquoi me hante-t-il encore ?<p>

Ce goût d'inachevé dans le creux de ma gorge, cette amertume douloureuse qu'engendre la certitude pourtant insensée que cela aurait pu être différent. Je n'arrive plus à dormir depuis ce jour, alors je sors. Je déambule dans les rues désertes.

J'ai rencontré quelques paumés comme moi. Fugitivement, dans ses draps qui avait recueillis notre amour, je les étreignais pour oublier le temps d'un corps à corps que mes draps étaient désormais glacés. Puis on se séparait pour ne plus jamais se voir.

Un à essayer de me suivre dans mes déambulations nocturnes, je n'ai pas eu la force de l'en empêcher. Il a séché mes larmes, offert son amour en toute simplicité. J'ai cru que cela pouvait être aussi simple. J'ai eu tord. J'ai fini par le haïr, lui et son immonde amour. A l'orée du jour, je l'ai quitté. Sa présence me rappelait avec bien trop de force qu'un jour je n'avais pas été seul. J'étais bien trop instable pour construire quoi que ce soit.

La solitude est devenue ma meilleure alliée. Et je traîne ma mélancolie et le poids de mes erreurs dans les ruelles sombres et les boulevards animés. Je me tapi dans l'ombre par peur de croiser le fantôme de cet homme qui m'a aimé à m'en détruire. Je ne parle plus à grand monde, ceux que j'ai connu en même temps que lui me le rappellent trop.

Théodore ne veut plus me voir, il dit que je suis un connard, que j'aurais couché avec sa copine. Aucune foutue idée de si c'est vrai. Les visages se suivent et se confondent chaque jour. Blaise a quitté sa copine et file le parfait amour avec une autre. J'ai couché avec son frère, je n'ose plus le regarder en face. La vie continue quoi que j'en pense. Millicent est toujours avec son copain, mes mots ont tout de même eu de l'impact sur elle, elle m'a aidé à remonter la pente.

J'ai rencontré un homme il y a peu, aussi brisé que moi. On s'entend assez bien, on couche ensemble régulièrement, rien de sérieux, de défini. On panse nos plaies, on parle de ces êtres sans âme qui te prennent le cœur pour mieux te le piétiner. Tant bien que mal, on se raccroche à l'autre pour s'en sortir.

On s'embrasse pour oublier qu'hier c'était un autre qu'on tenait dans nos bras. On s'enlace pour gagner un peu de répit dans cet enfer qu'est devenu nos existences. On ne s'aime pas et c'est bien mieux comme cela. On partage nos souvenirs, cette mélancolie qui hante ceux victimes de la Passion.

On ne se voit pas la nuit, la nuit appartient à la solitude, la nuit nous versons ces larmes que nous ne voulons pas montrer à l'autre. Parce que si l'un de nous sombre, l'autre sombrera avec. Nous sommes juste deux estropiés réapprenant à marcher ensemble pour pouvoir courir un jour chacun de notre côté.

Le temps passe et l'amour que je ressens pour lui ne s'efface pas, les souvenirs heureux restent et me narguent. Chaque jour je dois me répéter cette résolution qui me brûle le cœur : plus jamais lui. Plus jamais. Je me force à ne pas craquer. Je l'ai sorti de ma vie. C'est fini et c'est mieux ainsi. La douleur de son absence est si douce face à la terreur de sa présence.

Je ne vois pas le bout de cette période de sevrage, chaque fois que je pense m'en sortir, je repense à lui et j'ai de nouveau envie de le sentir à mes côtés. Je me raccroche à ces souvenirs terribles de lui pour raviver la flamme fragile de ma détermination. Et je sors chaque nuit depuis que le sommeil me fuit. A moins que ce soit moi qui le repousse.

Je suis un enfant de la lune, désormais. Ceux dont les joues sont creusés de cernes, ceux dont la peau est pâle même en été, ceux que le soleil terrifient et grisent dans le même temps, ceux que l'on croise à chaque coin de rue avec ce regard mort et cette folie qu'ont seulement ceux qui ne connaissent plus que le silence de la nuit. Ils en connaissent les mystères et les dangers, sa beauté et sa laideur.

Je m'accoude sur cette passerelle et je regarde les rails sur lesquels seulement quelques trains de nuit s'aventurent. En ville, la nuit est pleine de couleurs, pleine de bourdonnements et de rumeurs imperceptibles pour les non-initiés.

En campagne elle est bien différente, seulement illuminée par la lune et les étoiles, elle a quelque chose de légendaire, de si mystique qu'on se sent écrasé par le poids des légendes qu'on nous racontait enfant. Avez-vous déjà parcouru la forêt la nuit ?

Senti cette tension étrange qui te pousse à avancer, cette terreur muette à chaque bruissements, entendu les cris désespérés des cerfs et des loups, vu à quelques mètres à peine une femelle allaitant son petit ? Cela a quelque chose de magique et de tendre, d'inaccessible et secret. Je suis tombé amoureux du monde de la nuit et elle m'a adopté dans son univers dépressif et enchanteur.

Enfant de la lune, enfant au cœur qui saigne, enfant né de la destruction, pansant ses blessures dans le silence et l'ombre. Je m'endors à l'aube pour m'éveiller au crépuscule, vampire des temps modernes, seulement accompagné de ses larmes et de ses souvenirs épars.

Ce que le jour ignore de ma douleur et de mes doutes, la lune le sait et certainement plus encore. Le jour, il faut être fort pour tenir tête au soleil, pour répondre aux questions des autres. La nuit, il suffit d'accepter l'étreinte de la lune, nul questionnement là où le silence fait loi.

Enfant de la lune, enfant se reconstruisant en secret, enfant se protégeant des coups de soleil dans la lueur de sa mère, cherchant les remèdes à son mal dans les rues et les sentiers déserts. La nuit tout est permis, il n'y a qu'à la lueur du jour que les espoirs semblent ridicules.

Et les mois passent. Je m'en sors, peu à peu. Son souvenir encore vivace hier s'estompe lentement aujourd'hui. C'est ainsi, je ne peux me permettre de vivre dans des souvenirs. J'avance quoi qu'il arrive, je vais mieux, la nuit y est pour beaucoup, l'homme brisé aussi. L'esquisse de la porte de sortie se fait chaque jour plus précise.

Encore quelques temps, encore quelques mois d'insomnies et l'enfant de la Lune s'avancera sous le soleil sans être consumé par ses rayons. Mais je resterais un enfant de la lune car oublier qui l'on est c'est se condamner à se répéter.

_Enfant de la lune, enfant solitaire depuis que l'être humain l'a trahi, enfant reprennant son souffle après une défaite, enfant de l'espoir après tout. _

**Fin.**

_La page est tournée, "Confessions" a trouvé sa fin. __Pour tout commentaire, n'hésitez pas à cliquer sur "Review" en bas de page. _

_Je suis une enfant de la lune, éternellement. _

Mary J. Anna.


End file.
